Load testing is a type of stress testing where a server (e.g., a web server) is sent many requests, the server responds to the requests, and the response of the server is observed and evaluated. Oftentimes, load testing is performed using a cloud computing service (e.g., offered by Amazon, Google, etc.). New types of load testing which improve the quality of the test would be desirable.